


Grand Pas de Deux

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bittersweet, F/M, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: She flutters around the stage, beautiful, bright, full of life, and he can't help but get closer.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Grand Pas de Deux

The gentle, low notes of a bow drawing over the strings of a viola tremble softly. A dim spotlight grows to illuminate a womanly figure sitting on a dark stage. Her delicate pale arms are extended in repose over her outstretched leg and her head is down, only the blue of her locks pulled into an elegant coif are visible. She sweeps up her arms as she pushes on her back knee to gracefully stand, going en pointe with her arms stretching wide. Her blue eyes twinkle and her red lips hold a soft smile as she floats on the tips of her ballet shoes with the warbling of the music, her red tutu fluttering airily around her.

More quivering tones join in a harmonious mixture of light and breezy chords and the woman artfully sweeps a leg out to step on her toes to turn, again and again along confines of the light. She then hops into the center and lands with ease, her leg pointed out for an arabesque before gliding her foot along the floor, raising en pointe once more. She kicks her leg up high, showcasing her flexibility, and brings it down to follow with a dainty pirouette. Her smile is dazzling, her eyes sparkling with life and adventure, and her dance is smooth, sophisticated, and sensual. 

Vegeta steps toward the light like a moth to a flame. The gorgeous creature before him takes his breath away and he can no longer just watch. He walks into the light, but she has yet to notice as she flits across the floor like an angel bound to Earth and it isn't until he attempts to take her hand does she see him. She slips her fingers from his grasp, smiling coyishly, and flutters away on invisible wings. Vegeta is not a dancer. His steps are heavier and one-toned in his shiny black shoes, but he pursues her. He will do anything to have this heavenly woman and then, she comes closer. Her lips have a wicked lift as she circles him in elegant twirls and he stops, waiting for her to come nearer until he can capture her.

She suddenly comes to a halt before him, gliding closer to rest her hands on his shoulders and he takes that chance to wrap his arms around her small form. Her beautiful expression turns from amusement to affection, her eyes alighting with love and she slowly slants her mouth over his for a kiss. Her teasing lips are pillowy and soft as she kneads his own, her sweet flavor invading his mouth and he knows there would be no other in his heart. She gently breaks the kiss, licking her lips with a devilishly gleam in her eyes and takes his hands in her own. She raises up on the hard tips of her ballet slippers, and he smiles softly as he lifts his hand to twirl her in place. She giggles, her voice a sweet melody and the music slips to low, romantic refrains as she places her hands on his shoulder, leaning for an arabesque and giving his lips a peck. Perhaps he can't dance but he can support her, and he holds her waist to turn her in place before dipping her over his arm, her toes pointing towards the heavens. 

She smiles prettily, raising up to passionately kiss him and then whirls away, her arms caressing the air as her feet nearly levitate off the ground. But she stays near, her hands ghosting over his form and Vegeta pulls her in closer.

The melody grows richer and vibrant, almost wild as the woman increases her own pace and Vegeta has never felt more alive, grabbing her to turn about the room in a waltz. They twirl and twirl together, faster and faster, and he takes her hand to spin her, but he miscalculates and watches helplessly as she whirls too close to the edge of the spotlight. Vegeta panics and runs toward her; however, it's too late. She graces him with a smile. A smile of love, telling him that it's going to be okay, and slips into the darkness. 

The music stops.

The spotlight dims.

“Bulma!” Vegeta screams into the darkness, running full force toward it, but he can't pierce through. The darkness pushes back, refusing him admittance and he slams his hands against the invisible wall, slipping down to the floor as tears roll down his cheeks. “BULMA!”

Vegeta’s heart is constricting in his chest to the point of pain as he takes shaky breaths between sobs while the tears refuse to stop. 

He can't move. 

He doesn't want to move. 

She's gone. 

There is nothing left for him. 

He isn't sure how long he has sat under the soft glow, but his ears perk when he hears a twinkling tune of violins. It's faint at first, almost a lullaby, and it slowly grows, becoming louder with each pull across the strings. He carefully turns his head, blinking to clear his vision, and sees a small but bright spot of light over a petite feminine figure performing a teetering pirouette. Vegeta rises to his feet and watches the young woman in a pink tutu raise her arms up with a tambourine in hand and lifts her leg to tap the instrument, smiling with pride. Vegeta comes closer. She’s familiar; beautiful, full of life, and passionate. She looks like his Bulma with that hair and those eyes yet there's a youthfulness present as she energetically skips about the spotlight, the tips of her toes tapping the tambourine.

His little ballerina twirls and slips delicately into a final position with her arms in the air before turning to him with a huge smile. “Papa, what do you think?”

Vegeta shook his head and glanced up at his daughter who had finished practicing her debut dance. He gripped the arms of his chair and swallowed hard, his eyes welling with tears, “Just like your mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I wrote this story for the Vegebul Timeless Magazine. I hope you enjoy this and thank you for your continuous support!
> 
> Thank you, rogue_1102 , Areo_ian and lachanophobic for all your help and encouragement! 😘
> 
> Merry Christmas! 🎄🎉❤️


End file.
